DTBBA was nominated in 2007 by the National Cancer Institute for National Toxicology Program (NTP) toxicology and carcinogenesis studies. The nomination was based on high and increasing production volume, the potential for occupational and consumer exposures, the lack of adequate toxicology and carcinogenicity data, and suspicion of toxicity based on the structure of the chemical. There is limited environmental and occupational exposure data available in the scientific literature to assess the scope of DTBBA industrial exposure and there is no current analytical method to quantitatively assess DTBBA airborne particulate and surface exposures. The study will involve exposure surveys among facilities representing manufacturers and/ or industrial users of DTBBA compounds. Extensive progress has been made on developing an analytical method for DTBBA. NIOSH is currently in the process of awarding a contract for a manufacturing/ industrial usage profile of DTBBA to facilitate identification and selection of sites for exposure assessment. Findings from this research will help guide additional research conducted or supported by the NTP, and provide human exposure data needed by NIEHS, CDC, EPA, and NCI to form policies.